Jealousy
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: It's a new year and everyone is back at Iridium High. Everything is perfect, Jemma is doing great. What could go wrong? When the new girl shows up, everything.
1. The New Year

_**The New Year**_

 **Jax POV**

I wake up to the deafening buzz of my alarm clock. Uggh, Monday, the first day of senior year. **(A/n This is a totally different story line to the one-shot I made)** I groan, rolling over and turning it off, missing a few times. At least I get to see Em today. I haven't seen her in a week. Longest week since Rebel's Boot Camp. God I hated that place.

I groggily get up and go over to my closet. I'm still tired so I cast a spell in my head to put my uniform on. Blue shirt, khaki pants, tie, and of course my leather jacket. I rarely go anywhere without it.

Once I'm ready for school I go downstairs to see my little sister eating waffles at the table. Jessie got back from W.I.T.S. A few days ago. Dad is in the living room drinking coffee and reading books on how to be a better parent. And my pro leggings baby sister is in a dress. Weird.

"Oh, hey big bro." Jessie says, turning to face me. Dad looks up from his book and casts a spell to make some mixed berry waffles with whipped cream appear on a plate to Jessie's right.

"Thanks. How's it going Jess?" I ask, sitting down and biting my waffle. Man these waffles are good!

"Good. I am _so_ ready for school today!" She squeals. Dad drops the book and I cut my sister a funny look. No Novoa in their right mind is _that_ happy about school. Especially Jessie. And the fact that she's in a dress. Something has got to be up.

"Are you feeling okay, Jess?" My Dad asks feeling her forehead. It is a very weird thing for her to be happy about school. Or in a dress for that matter.

"Yes. Why, I don't look bad, do I?" Jessie asked, fiddling with her hair. That's really weird. Why would she... Oh my god. The dress, the fear of looking bad, the excitement to go to school, it all makes sense. This is about a boy, isn't it. From the look on Dad's face he had the same revelation.

"Who is he?" I ask with a smirk. Jess cuts me a worried look before looking like she's going to kill me. Aha! I knew it! This _is_ about a boy.

"Psshhh, _boy_. There is no bo... Okay fine, his name is Ethan!" She gives up trying to play it cool. I smirk before feeling my over protective big brother instinct kick in. Dad says the same thing in unison.

"No boys allowed!" We shout a tiny bit. I know how boys are, and if they're smart none of them are going anywhere near my little sister. Jessie pouts at her waffle while I chuckle and ruffle her hair. A few minutes later I finish my breakfast and grab my backpack.

"I'm gonna get an early start, okay?" I ask. My Dad nods and Jessie waves.

"Say hi to Emma for me!" She shouts. My sister loves spending time with Em. When we're alone she jokes about getting used to seeing her as a sister, because one day she probably will be. I blush every time she does that. The thought of marrying Em makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

"Will do!" I shout, shutting the door. I get on my bike and drive to school. Iridium High, you better be ready. You're about to get Jax'd.. again.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I wake up in the morning before my just- in- case- I'm- too- tired- to- get- up- at- 6- am alarm goes off. I look at it.

6:05

Perfect. The alarm was set for 6:30. I always wake up extra early on the first day of school. It's the Alonso family tradition.

I get out of bed and go over to my closet when I remember, I forgot to bring my uniform out of the laundry room last night. I'm still tired so I cast a spell to get myself ready. When I look at the mirror I'm fully dressed in my uniform, my hair is curled, and my makeup is perfect.

Once I'm ready I leave my room to see my dad making pancakes and Andi sitting at my table. Of course she's here, she loves the free pancakes. She turns her head to look at me and waves.

"Hey Em." She smiles. I take a seat next to her.

"Hey Andi, how's life?" I ask. She went to Silicon Valley to visit Phillip's parents with him for two weeks, and barely called. I'm not surprised though, if Jax took me on a trip for two weeks I wouldn't call a lot either. Or maybe ever.

"Good. Phillip's parents are so much cooler than the Van-Pelts!" She exclaims. I laugh at her enthusiasm. Once the pancakes are done my dad serves us each a plate. Andi's are regular and mine are peanut butter guacamole. Some people find it strange but it's actually really good. Andi makes a face at me before chowing down on her breakfast. My Dad always says Andi is like another child that he never agreed to. He loves her like a daughter, regardless of her loud behavior.

"That sounds fun." I smile, biting into my pancakes. Yummy!

"They let us play Zombie Apocalypse 4 and gave us each a copy. It was so cool! Maybe we can play it at our annual back to school sleepover tonight!" She suggests, practically bouncing with excitement. I smile and nod. She is way too hyper today. She's never this excited about anything.

"Well girls, I'm going to head to school. Remember to lock the door when you leave Emmy." My dad says, tossing me the house keys. I've gotten better at catching them.

"Okay, bye Dad." I shout.

"Bye girls!" He replies.

"Bye Mr. A!" Andi shouts with a mouthful of food. I laugh at her. She swallows once her mouth is closed.

In a few moments we finish our breakfast and put our plates in the sink. I grab my bookbag after checking what's in it. We head out the door, and I lock it once we're outside. The walk to school begins, and I can't wait to start the brand new year. Hopefully we can have a calm, normal year. No more drama.*

* * *

 **So that's chaper one. Don't worry, chaos will ensue soon. There will be a new girl in the next chapter. This is a fairly short chapter, it's 1,108 words without this note. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update soon.**

 ***Keep dreaming Em, keep dreaming :)**


	2. The New Girl

_**The New Girl**_

 **Andi POV**

Ugh. Today is the first day of senior year. I just got back from Silicon Valley. Phillip took me on a trip to meet his biological parents. Well as biological as you can get as an ex video game zombie.

This morning I went over to Em's for breakfast. Her dad made pancakes. Mine were regular and Em's were peanut butter guacamole flavored. Yes, peanut butter guacamole flavored pancakes. I will never understand these people. Once we ate breakfast we walked to school. I'm so excited to play Zombie Apocalypse 4 with Em tonight.

We arrive at school and of course Em immediately runs to birdman and pulls me with her. I know they haven't seen each other in a while, but really?!

I'm relieved when Em reaches his dirtbike and let's go of me, only to hug him. What is with the PDA? At least they didn't kiss. Spoke too soon.

I fake a gag, bringing them out of Jemma-Land. Birdman shoots me a glare, keeping his hands on Em's waist. She just turns to face me and giggles, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Hey Andi, I see summer didn't change you." Jax says, shooting me a death glare. I return the look until eventually we just smile.

"Thank God! I thought I'd have to prevent a fight or something." Em sighs in relief. Birdman and I just chuckle as we all walk inside.

Right as I'm about to say something the PDA system comes on.

 _"Andi Cruz to the principal's office please. Andi Cruz to the principal's office please. Thank you."_ I hear Em's dad's voice and remember I have to show the new girl around.

"I better go. I'm supposed to show the new girl around." I say. I swear a worried expression crosses Em's face before she smiles and nods.

I turn toward the office and begin walking. I wonder what the new girl will be like. I hope she's not like the panthers, don't need another Maddie VanPelt roaming the halls, even if she's getting nicer. She better not be into Birdman, he and Em have been through enough love drama. And if she goes anywhere near Phillip she's a dead woman. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be like me. I doubt it though. No one is ever like me.

I come out of my thoughts when I reach the office door. I knock three times and hear a voice.

"Come in."

I open the door to see Principal Alonso sitting at his desk and the new girl in a chair. I'm immediately shocked when she turns to face me.

She is wearing the same variation of the uniform that I am. She has medium brown, ever so slightly wavy hair that's as long as mine. There is a red streak in it too. She has green eyes that you can see the fierceness in. She's not very tall, she looks to be only 5'4'. I'm about an inch taller than her.

"Hi Andi. This is new student Kaitlyn Anderson. I'd like you to show her around." He smiles gesturing toward her. She wrinkles her eyebrows when he calls her Kaitlyn. I do the same thing when people call me Andrea.

"Okay, um come on." I say, careful not to use her name until she tells me what to call her. I don't want a fight on the first day. Especially with someone who could end up becoming my best friend.*

She follows me out and shuts the door. Then she gives me a look.

"Rule number one; _never_ call me Kaitlyn. A lot of people call me Katie, which I hate, so call me Kate. It's the least hateable option I have." She demands. None of those names describe her well. Ohh I got it. I'll call her Kai.**

"You sound like you hate all of those. How about I call you Kai?" I suggest. She considers it for a moment before smiling.

"Kai. I like that. It sounds, tough." She decides. I smile.

"Okay then Kai. Let the tour begin." I say, walking down the hall. She follows close behind. This will be one heck of a year.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

New _girl_. Why a new girl? OK Emma, calm down. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll be like the panthers. Or something. I hope she's not into Jax, I've had enough love drama to last me three lifetimes. I hope she doesn't want to destroy me or my friends. More than anything I hope she doesn't cause any changes in any if my relationships with my friends, family, and Jax. They're all I have.

I walk out of first period with Jax. I'm probably over reacting. It's not like I'm gonna lose my best friend or anything. Andi and I have known each other since before freshman year, and have been through so much together. No one, especially some new girl, can get in between us. Right?

I guess Jax sensed my nervousness because he pulls me closer and whispers in my ear. "Stop worrying. Andi isn't going anywhere and neither am I. We both love you way too much."

He kisses my temple and keeps his arm around me. I smile and lean into him. I hope to god he's right, but he probably is. I'm over reacting. What could go wro-

I see Andi and the new girl walking toward us, laughing their butts off. I feel a pang of fear in my chest but brush it away quickly. It's probably nothing.

"Oh hey Em." Andi waves, finally looking in my direction. I fake a smile and wave. I don't like this.

"Hi. I'm Kaitlyn, but my friends call me Kate. Well, most of them." She winks at Andi. Deep breaths Em. Andi is _your_ best friend. It's not like this girl is gonna replace you.

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn." I say, purposely making it clear that I do not see her as a friend. She glares at me for a second before faking a smile. Right before things get awkward Jax makes a remark.

"Wow Andi. I wasn't aware that you grew a twin during the summer. Is the world aware that it's been cursed?" He teases. I know that part of that was to make me feel less awkward.

"Shut it birdman." Andi sneers. Kaitlyn tries and fails to stifle a laugh upon seeing him flinch.

"Birdman?! You're afraid of birds?!" She laughs hysterically. Jax glares at them and I just watch, knowing that this won't be very pretty.

"It's a _phobia_ and only when they're inside." He clarifies defensively.

"Whatever you say birdman." Kaitlyn says, patting his shoulder and walking off. Finally. I turn to face Andi and smile, for real this time.

"So Andi, are you excited for our sleepover?" I squeal. Her smiles fades and she looks, guilty. Why does she look guilty? This can't be good.

"Look Em. I-I was thinking, and maybe we should have the sleepover some other night. Yanno, so I can get to know Kai." She replies carefully, talking with her hands. I immediately frown and fight back slight tears. She wants to break tradition over the new girl? And she already gave her a nickname?

"Y-yeah. Go ahead. It's not like we might not be together to do it next year." I reply with a fake smile, a hint of obvious sarcasm in my voice. She doesn't notice.

"Great. See ya Em. Bye Birdman." She says, walking off after Kaitlyn. I follow her with my eyes, the tears coming so close to falling. Jax wordlessly steps in front of me and hugs me, obviously knowing that I need it. We're alone in the hall so I let the tears quietly fall.

"Come on, let's go to class." He whispers in my ear. Normally my heart would start racing, but I'm so hurt I just nod and let him lead me down the hall. I guess this year will have a lot of drama after all. Will we ever get a break?!

* * *

 **So that was chapter two. Sorry it took a few days, but I have a lot of personal stuff going on. I'm still gonna update a lot, just less often. In a few days I will probably be back to normal. Hope you enjoyed! Looks like Kaitlyn is stirring up some trouble. Poor Em. And Jax being such a good boyfriend. (Insert heart eyes emoji) ;)**

 ***Uh Oh. Bad Andi. Em is your best friend and it has to stay that way.**

 **** Kai is pronounced Kay, just to be clear.**

 **Bye Jemmas!**


	3. Locker Talks

**_Locker Talks_**

 **Kaitlyn POV**

I can't believe the Chosen One was acting like that. Isn't she supposed to be the queen of glitter and kindness or something? Eh, at least I get to spend the night with Andi. She's the first friend I've made since Aubrey, who stayed in Arizona for kanay training. Yup, I know a kanay, so I also know about witches and wizards. Aubrey was my bff, until the training camp cut off all communication. Which totally sucked by the way. Maybe Andi can be my new bestie. She even knows about magic. But she doesn't know I know yet. So that sucks.

I can't believe that the Chosen One's boyfriend tried to destroy the magic realm. Or that he's afraid of _birds_ of all things. He needs to grow up.

In second period I sit by Andi. Ugh, calculus. Andi and I both groan at the same time, then laugh. The teacher turns around and gives us the _shut up or you have detention_ look. We sober up quickly.

Halfway through the lesson I hear a small piece of folded paper hit my lap. I look to see a slightly nodding Andi, signalling to open it. I unfold it to find a note.

 _ **Bold and italics = Andi**_ **Bold = Kaitlyn**

 _ **Hey Kai. You ready for tonight?**_

We decided to have a sleepover tonight, and play Zombie Apocalypse 4. Apparently her boyfriend knows a guy. She canceled a sleepover with Emma. I told her that wasn't necessary, but she said she wouldn't mind. I find that doubtful.

 **Wouldn't miss it if the world was burning.**

I toss the note back to her. She opens it and snickers before replying and tossing it back.

 _ **Good. Be there at 5, Kay.**_

 **Ok**

Right as she reads my reply the bell rings. We grab our books and rush out of there like mice. I think it's safe to say we both _loathe_ caluclus. Andi and I part ways to go to our lockers, and I find a certain Australian wizard opening his. Right next to mine. Oh great.

He turns to face me and shuts his locker, holding his books with crossed arms. Geography, great we have next period together. Note the sarcasm.

"What is _wrong_ with you." He spats, glaring at me as I open my locker. I grab my books and turn to face him.

"What the heck are you talking about? I haven't done anything." I spat back, still genuinely confused.

"I'd hardly call barging in here and causing Emma's _best friend_ to blow her off nothing." He sneers.

"Oh please, Andi said she was fine with it." I snap. It couldn't have hurt Emma that badly, it's just one night.

"I'd hardly call crying in the hallway once Andi left nothing. Don't believe me? Ask anyone with algebra for second period how many questions the girl that answers every one she can answered. Zero! At one point Mrs. Jones asked everyone to leave so she could ask Em if she needed to get a checkup from Nurse Lily!" He continues, sounding so heartbroken that Emma was hurt. He loves her so much it's nauseating.

"Look. I told Andi that she didn't have to blow her off. She insisted. I never meant to cause trouble for Emma. So get your facts straight Birdman." I snap a little, stomping off to my next class. And of course he follows, since there is only one route to the geography room. This will be a loong class.

* * *

 **Andi POV**

I walk off to my locker to find Emma, staring at hers, crying and talking to hex. I hold a finger to my lips, signalling for him not to mention me.

"...And I know I'm over reacting, but next year we may not get to do this sleepover. We'll be in college, and we might be in different ones. I just can't help feeling like I hate Kaitlyn, you know."

She stops talking when hexie says something. Em sighs and frowns.

"Okay fine, strongly dislike, better?" She asks. I choose that moment to walk around the corner. I'm a little mad at myself. Of course she's hurt, but I'll make it up to her. We'll scrapbook and I'll let her give me a makeover. I'll want to die, but it will make her feel better.

"Hey Em." I say, trying to look casual. She puts on the same fake smile she had when I blew her off. How did I not realize it before?! I'm a terrible best friend.

"Oh hey Andi." She says, grabbing her English books. I grab mine and shut my locker.

"So, tomorrow night do you wanna do our sleepover?" I ask, sounding peppy. She smiles and nods. I knew that would work.

"Great, and I'll even let you give me a makeover." Her eyes widen and she squeals. I laugh and walk with her to English class. It doesn't matter who comes along, Em and I stick together. Always have, always will. And no new girl can ever change that. In a day at least.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

When Andi offered to let me put makeup on her I couldn't help it, I squealed. I was humming to myself all the way through English and I was back to being on top of of with the questions. People who have algebra with me looked at me like I was crazy. But I was barely doing my work last period, so it makes sense. I'd stare at me too.

By the time lunch rolls around I've been to English and Geography. Everyone is staring at me like I've gone loony. Loony is an old term people back in Philadelphia use.*

I sit at the table with my lunch, still humming. I can't help it. Andi offered to let me put makeup on her. She must feel guilty. I hope she didn't hear my talk with hexie, that would make me seem like a jealous jerk. I doubt it though, Andi is a call it out kind if girl.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Jax coming over and sitting across from me. I smile impossibly wider. I'm in a much better mood now.

"Well look who decided to cheer up." He teases with a smile. I giggle in my throat and shrug, not wanting to embarrass Andi. If Jax knew that she agreed to let me put makeup on her she'd never hear the end of it.

"Probably because I agreed to let her put makeup on me tomorrow night." Andi says, flopping down in the seat to my left. Jax cuts her a funny look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Andi Cruz?" Jax teases, a little serious. Andi rolls her eyes.

"Em, do me a favor and slap him." She requests.

"No. Now can everyone please be civil for the duration of lunch." I ask in a condescending tone. They nod.

"I hope so." A voice that belongs to none of us says, sitting in the only empty seat left. An ice cold frost materializes in my throat and I turn my head to the one person who could wioe that massive grin off my face.

Kaitlyn...

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN! Cliffhanger. So I hope you liked that chapter, because Emma might not be that happy soon. And looks like the new girl knows about them. Ponder that! XD**

 *** I don't even know if that's true, I just made it up. Lol.**

 **Peace out Jemmas!**


	4. Lunch Disasters

_**Lunch Disasters**_

 **Jax POV**

Oh no. Did Kaitlyn really have to show up _now_. Right when Em went back to being in a good mood. Well since the smile on her face has been replaced by a hard line, she isn't in a good mood anymore. I quickly grab her hand and squeeze gently, to remind her I'm here. It works a bit, because she turns her head to me and smiles. Her smiles are more contagious than the flu is without a flu shot.

"Hey Kai. What are you doing here?" Andi smiles, now ignoring Em. It ticks me off that one minute she's her best friend, and is acting sorry, and the next she's ignoring Em completely. From the look Em is giving her she's thinking the same thing.

"Well I didn't know any place to sit, and since you're my best friend I figured why not sit with your group." She sheepishly smiles. That girl doesn't know when to stop. Em looks like she may kill some one, and tries to occupy herself with eating.

"Well that's a good choice. Hey, you ready for tonight?" Andi asks. I see Em clench her jaw. I swear, if they don't wise up and stop talking like Em isn't here, they're screwed. I'm pretty sure they already are.

"Yep. I'm _so_ excited for Zombie Apocalypse 4!" Kaitlyn almost squeals. Em drops her fork and almost chokes on her food. So _now_ Andi is paying enough attention to pat her back.

"You okay Em?" She asks. Kaitlyn and I are giving her a concerned look, but I know she's just shocked, and _extremely_ ticked off. I squeeze her hand a little, to remind her that I'm here for her.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." Em almost chokes through what only I seem to recognize as forming tears. "E-excuse me."

She pushes her chair back and runs off, and out of instinct I follow her. I hear nothing behind me, confirming that Andi finds laughing with the new girl more important than coming to help find and comfort the girl she calls her _best friend_. She needs to get her priorities straight. Like now.

I walk through the now empty hallway and feel defeated. Dang it! Where did she go?

Just then I hear a noise coming from the janitor's closet. I walk closer to the door and I know the noise is crying. I try to open the door and find that it's locked. Really Em? A lock can't stop me. Andi, yes. Me no. Maybe she put it up because she knows only I will be able to get past the door.

"Andi, go away." I hear Em beg. She's gonna be even sadder when she finds out that Andi stayed with Kaitlyn. I need to go in there.

"Em. It's me." I say, casting a spell to open the door. When it opens I see Em, huddled in the corner, covered in tears. I close the door and walk to her.

"Em, calm down." I whisper. She shakes her head and hugs her knees to her chest. It breaks me in half to see her like this. I really do love her, so much that I want to put Kaitlyn and Andi in limbo, or worse.

"I can't calm down Jax. They're even doing what Andi and I were planning this morning. Then she shows up and it's like the past three years mean absolutely nothing anymore. I'm losing my best friend." She chokes through her sobs. I want so badly to tell her she's wrong, but she's not. Andi is acting like everything Em just said is right. Some best friend she is. Sarcasm intended.

"Look. Andi just met this girl, okay. She might just be excited to have someone like her around. Trust me, when that excitement fades, _you'll_ be the one she goes to. Not some new girl." I try to cheer her up. Honestly, I'm not too sure I'm right. But Andi an Em have been friends since forever basically. Plus, she loves having a witch for a best friend. She'd never give that up for someone that's a carbon copy of herself. It's not the way Andi works.

"You know what, you're right! I'm the Chosen One, _and_ Andi's best friend. That new girl has nothing on me!" She smiles, and I help her up. We leave the janitor's closet.

"Alright, let's go back to lunch." Em says. I hold out an arm to stop her.

"Uh, you _might_ want to go clean up first." I suggest, gesturing toward her tear streaked face. Her mouth forms an 'o' in understanding and she heads to the bathroom.

Well, that's one problem fixed, let's just hope there aren't any more.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I walk into the bathroom, and after checking to make sure it's empty, go to the mirror. My mascara is in tact, but it is waterproof, so that isn't surprising. My eyes are puffy, and my face is wet. I look terrible! Well, it's nothing a magic makeover won't fix.

I cast a few spells and twenty seconds later I look better than ever! I leave the bathroom and walk walk back to the cafeteria with Jax.

When we get there everything looks normal. Kaitlyn has left the table, yes! Andi is currently sitting there, eating my fries. For a moment I can pretend everything is normal. For us at least.

I walk back to the table and give Andi an accusing look. She swallows her, or rather _my_ fries, and shrugs.

"What?" She asks. I laugh and roll my eyes, sitting down. Jax follows, and everything is right as rain.

"So Em, where were you?" She asks, Jax and I glance at each other, silently communicating. I don't want her to feel guilty, she didn't try to hurt me.

"Janitor's closet!" I blurt. Andi makes a face and looks down.

"Yuck! Say no more!" I know what she's thinking, and I think Jax does too. We all start laughing at her assumption. If I correct her I have to tell her what happened, and I won't. So I go the rest of the lunch period letting her believe that I left lunch to go make out with Jax in the janitor's closet. She should know be well enough to know I don't do that stuff... at school at least. But today that is an advantage.

I go through the rest of my classes feeling content knowing that it doesn't matter what the new girl is like. Andi and I will stick together. Always have, always will.

And that's the one thing Kaitlyn will never have on me.

* * *

 **So that was kind of a see-saw chapter. Emma went from mad, to angry, to sad, to happy. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought. I also posted an Every Witch Way and W.I.T.S. academy crossover last night, so go read it if you haven't already. Until next time!**

 **Peace out Jemmas!**


	5. The Sleepover Part One

_**The Sleepover Part One**_

 **Kaitlyn POV**

Emma reacted really strangely. I don't think she likes me, which is a shame. I'd love to be friends with The Chosen One. At least Andi and I get along like sisters. Seriously though, what's Emma's problem?

School is over and I'm quickly packing my bag at my house. Pillow, check. Sleeping bag, check. Toothbrush, clothes, and toothpaste, check. Toolbox, check. Don't judge me, Andi said I'd need it.

I'm almost all packed when I hear a knock on my door. Oh great, my brother or his wife. Mike is eight years older than me, and Miranda is seven years older.

When I was fourteen our mom was in a bad car crash. I was ejected from the vehicle, but she hit a tree, and the car blew up. Since our dad died in the military when I was seven, and I had no other family, he took me in. He and Miranda were living together, and a few months later they got engaged. I was Miranda's maid of honor, since she wanted to have a 'bonding experience'. I know she just felt sorry for me, and I hate dresses, but I love cake so...

"It's open!" I shout, turning back to my bag. It may seem mean, but I'm in a hurry and I don't really want to talk to either of them tonight. I hear the door open and shut.

"Hey sis." Mike says. I smile a little. Mike knows me, he'll let up if I act a certain way. Meanwhile Miranda is a girly girl that tried to make me wear a skirt to school. You get the picture.

"Hey big bro." I reply. I hear him walk toward me and see his fingers skim my suitcase.

"Got somewhere to be? Hope you're not planning on running away on me." He teases. I look up and playfully roll my eyes, zipping my suitcase shut.

"Nope, sleepover with a classmate of mine. Besides, the government would ship me right back here anyway." I joke. Mike and I always try to make light of our situation. We both hate being emotional. So jokes about running away it is.

"Yep. And if you're really lucky, they'll put you in a cage on a dancing bear stand and make you hula in a costume." He smirks. I shudder. I hate skirts with a fiery passion.

"Yeah, no. I know karate, and how to kick box." I remind him. We both laugh. I am the absolute _least_ girly person he knows. Miranda is my polar opposite. She tries like heck to make me act like a girl, and then I remind her that I know martial arts, and Mike _still_ has to practically _pull_ her off. One of these days I'll actually hit her, pregnant of not.

"Ya know if I didn't know any better I'd think mom lied to me and I actually have a brother." Mike jokes. I chuckle and roll my eyes. I am practically a guy. Mike and I always got along well because of it.

"And I'd be a world renowned olympian, guess we both have shotty luck." I shoot back, wincing at my own words. He catches on and rubs my back. I hate being emotional, but thinking about mom and dad makes me sad. It still hurts, but I never let myself cry about it, just come close.

"Don't worry about it, it'll get better." He assures. I snort in a humor free way. Yeah right.

"Yeah, and then the sky will fall." I say. It was supposed to be a joke, but it comes out humor free.

"I mean it. Just calm down." He reassures. I nod, though I don't believe it. It's been three years, I'm seventeen, and it _still_ hurts.

"Come on. Don't wanna be late for your sleepover right?" He asks playfully. I smile and shake my head. I grab my suitcase when...

"I heard _sleepover_!" Miranda announces in a singsong voice, throwing the door open. I jump back, falling on my bed with wide eyes. That woman is a very lame, high-heel wearing knockoff of a ninja. A very sneaky ninja. Especially since she rarely wears flats, let alone sneakers of any kind.

In her left hand is a massive brush that I think is for blush. Seriously, that thing is bigger than my face. There are also smaller brushes too. In her right hand is a large blue box hanging by a handle. It holds her _on the go_ makeup. That thing weighs about a metric ton. Oh no! She is _not_ using that stuff on me. Over my dead body.

"Hi Miranda. Well um.. _bye_!" I shout, grabbing my suitcase an making a mad dash for the door. I hear her chasing me, far behind due to her heels and small baby bump, and Mike laughing his butt off. Remind me to kill him later. This is cruel. Just cruel I tell you!

"Wait! Let me make you beautiful!" She cries as I rush through the door. Um, no thanks Mir. If I want to use makeup, I'll come to you. Until then, for the love of god, _stop_! Seriously. Thankfully, she's too slow to catch me. I grab my over the shoulder strap and secure my suitcase, slowing to a walk since I'm almost a block away from home by now. It's not even funny.

I arrive at Andi's door in about ten minutes, and it's supposed to be a twenty minute walk. Her mom opens the door for me. Dang, this woman is sophisticated. She is wearing a robe that looks to be from Fuji, and her hair is in an elegant bun. Please tell me this is not her average lounging look.

"Oh hello there. You must be Kaitlyn. Come in, come in." She says, gesturing me in. I grimace and enter. Hello? Ever hear of hi, hey, heyo? Any of those are fine. Hello makes me feel out of place. And _Kaitlyn_ really?! Does this lady not know what casual means?

"Thank you Mrs... Cruz." I say, almost in a questioning matter. She smiles at me brightly.

"Why you are quite welcome dear. Now if you will excuse me, let me get Andrea for you." She says, stepping towards the staircase. Also, did I mention this place is almost a mansion? Like seriously, this place is huge. Wait, wait, wait, hold up, _Andrea._ Seriously?! Oh, my, god. I'm gonna tease Andi about this forever.

* * *

 **Andi (a.k.a. Andrea) POV ;)**

I'm upstairs setting everything up for tonight when I hear my overly posh mother's voice.

"Andrea dear, your friend is here." She says. I sigh and go downstairs. Wait, she's early. Eh, never hurts. Least that's what Em says.

"Mom, please, _stop_ calling me Andrea!" I ask, exasperated. She refuses to call me Andi. No matter what.

"No. Andrea is your name, and I will not refer to my daughter with a son's name. Now if you will excuse me, your father and I are late for a meeting. Try not to break anything." My mam chastises with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." I reply. I don't know why she thinks I break everything. I swear, one lamp falls on your chainsaw and you're forever known for it. Well, Phillip and I accidentally knocked another one over when we had a Zombie Apocalypse marathon, but Em bailed us out with a replication spell, so she doesn't know about that.

"Good. Now, we are leaving." She said, walking toward the garage. I swear, would it kill her to use contractions? Just once?

"Okay, bye mom." I shout, waving. I walk all the way downstairs and see Kai giving me an amused look.

"What?" I shrug, a little on the defensive side. She just snorts.

" _Andrea_ , seriously?" She asks, raising her eyebrows. Ugh! Mother!

"Kaitlyn." I point out, swinging myself into my kitchen. She wrinkles her nose, but shrugs.

"Touché." She admits, propping her elbows on the island. I open the fridge and look for something that's actually food. All there is is organic crap. And my family wonders why I go to Emma's for food. At least she makes normal food upon request.

"Want anything?" I ask, turning toward Kai. She takes one look at the fridge and wrinkles her eyebrows.

"Uh, maybe we should just order takeout." She suggests. I nod, shutting the fridge. Once I know I'm not 'wasting energy' or whatever I grab the house phone.

"Pizza or Chinese?" I ask. She thinks for a second.

"Pizza." She decides. I chuckle.

"A woman after my own heart. Pepperoni okay?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows.

"Is there another way of life?" She asks in a very 'duh' tone. I shake my head and laugh.

"Okay then. Pepperoni it is." I agree, going to the contact. I have every takeout joint in Miami on speed dial. It's the only way I can survive my parents' food choices.

A few minutes later I join Kai on the couch.

"Alright. Pizza will be here in 20. What do we do in the meantime?" I ask, sitting down. Kai looks at me and nods to the TV with a smirk. I return the look.

"Zombie Apocalypse 4 it is!" I almost shout, as we scramble to grab controllers and get everything set up.

We start playing and I realize that, for the first time ever, a sleepover is completely glitter free.

I kind of like it.

* * *

 **So in that chapter we delved into Kaitlyn's past a little more. You got to see a vulnerable side to her. Also, which OC is your favorite? Mine is Miranda. I can just imagine a dark haired pregnant woman chasing Kaitlyn with a makeup bag. It's hilarious. Please review, and let me know what you thought. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been working on a lot of stuff. Bye guys.**

 **~Jem**


	6. THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT

**Hello. I am truly sorry if you believed this was a new chapter, but it is not. However, _THIS IS IMPORTANT_. Recently I have been experiencing a truly world ****shattering event, because as I assume you all know, my grandfather passed on November 30th.**

 **I have not been my usual eager and inspired self, and Jealousy has been the biggest victim of that. I had a plan for this story, and it was well thought out. But, I no longer feel like this is working. Judging by the honestly shocking lack of views, reviews, follows and favorites, hardly anyone is interested in this story.**

 **As I'm sure anyone who has ever written a story has heard, you know a story is not going anywhere when the author doesn't even like it. I used to love this story, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I don't feel like I'm doing it much justice. I barely had the start of the chapter written when I started this note.**

 **I need to ask all of you a serious question. Are you enjoying this story? Is it making you feel intrigued? Should I delete it or put it on hold? Neither?**

 **Please, I really would like to know the answer. I want to know what you want, not myself.**

 **Review or PM me, and let me know. If no one says anything by February 7th, I will probably put it on hold or delete it entirely. I may give this story up for adoption, I may not. But, it all depends on YOU, not me.**

 **I really need your opinions, I'm clueless on this. So, please, please, please tell me.**

 **Thank you all for reading. I know it must have been boring, but please tell me what you want.**

 **Best wishes**

 **~Jem**


	7. Chapter 7

Attention everyone.

It is with great sadness that I tell you this story is temporarily on hold, due to my lack of inspiration, motivation, and time.

It WILL continue, just not now.

Sorry. ;?


End file.
